Shperacze
Shperacze to ludzkie zbiorowości jak i pojedyncze jednostki skupione na poszukiwaniu i gromadzeniu Wiedzy, Technologii oraz cudów Techniki pochodzących z przed Zagłady. Poszukiwacze, Kronikarze i Technicy przywracający do życia urządzenia, maszyny i automaty, tworzący nowe technologie i narzędzia, opracowujący sposoby ich wykorzystania, budujący, chroniący i gromadzący zbiory Wiedzy zdobytej przez Przodków. Naszym podstawowym Celem jest zachowanie Cywilizacji w możliwie jak najmniej naruszonym stanie. Wyznacznikiem poziomu cywilizacyjnego ludzi z przed Zagłady było nasycenie ich codziennego życia zdobyczami techniki i taki też jest nasz Cel dnia dzisiejszego. Technika pozwala przeżyć w najtrudniejszych warunkach, przywracać do zdrowia uszkodzone organizmy, ratować życie, bronić się przed zagrożeniami i ułatwiać codzienną egzystencję. Naszym zadaniem jest niedopuszczenie do jej bezpowrotnej utraty. Nie wierzymy w bogów, magię czy moc daną człowiekowi od siły wyższej. Wszechświat to Równanie, które człowiek jest w stanie poznać, opisać i zrozumieć. Technologia, Wiedza i Technika nie jest naszym wyznaniem a jedynie środkiem, który posłuży nam do zbudowania Nowego Człowieka, społeczeństwa pozbawionego trosk o kolejny dzień! Przywrócimy ludzkości należny jej piedestał Pana tego Świata! Niesiemy i chronimy płomień wiedzy pośród oceanów barbarzyństwa. Chcemy dotrzeć do najdalszych zakątków znanego nam świata. Podnieść z upadku Homo Sapiens i ofiarować mu przyszłość bez lęku o jutro. Nasza krucjata nie jest łatwa. Droga którą wybraliśmy pełna jest niebezpieczeństw, zwątpienia i pokus jednak krocząc nią nie jesteśmy sami, wspiera nas Wiedza, Technologia i Technika! Im więcej jej zgromadzimy, im więcej odzyskamy i przywrócimy do życia tym nasz Cel stanie się bliższy i bardziej zrozumiały dla ludzi, którym niesiemy nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Działalność Larpowa Shperaczy Shperacze prócz Oldtown aktywnie działają na Polskiej scenie postapo i jej pokrewnych imprezach, chociażby wcielając się w fanatycznych żołdaków Monolitu na larpie osadzonym w realiach Stalkera. Oprócz tego Shperacze byli organizatorami larpa osadzonego w realiach postapokaliptycznej gry Survarium, dodatkowo współtworzą inne podobne larpy z zaprzyjaźnionymi ekipami ekipami. Shperacze w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych ekip działają okrągły rok jeżdżąc na różne larpy, konwenty i eventy. Przygotowując się do imprez organizują spotkania craftingowe na terenie Łodzi oraz tzw. Shperkony czyli spotkania na ich terenie postapo na które zapraszają gości oraz rekrutów. Logo i symbolika Logiem Shperaczy jest błyskawica wpisana w zębatkę. Jest to nieodłączny element każdego pełnoprawnego shperacza. Rekruci czyli Shabrownicy noszą logo bez błyskawicy. Ponadto shperacze malują na strojach oraz pancerzach ścieżki uładów drukowanych po których można ich dodatkowo poznać. Co jeszcze? Furażerki. Shperacze noszą furażerki, bez konkretnego wymogu co do wzoru, przypinają do nich stare odznaki i korpusówki z motywem błyskawicy lub koła zębatego. Stopnie we frakcji Najwyższą rangą są Shpece. Są to osoby najbardziej zaangażowane w rozwój frakcji. Rekrutów określa się mianem Shabrowników. Shabrownik po spełnieniu wszystkich wymogów może zostać pełnoprawnym członkiem grupy - Shperaczem. Shperacz który odznacza się wyjątkowym zaangażowaniem i oddaniem frakcji może zostać Staryszm Shperaczem. Na samym dole hierarchi znajduje się Shmieciarz. Stopnie specjalnie: Shperacz Shtabowy (inaczej Funkcyjny) Jest to osoba pełniąca konkretną rolę w grupie. na czas powierzonych zadań (określony lub nieokreślony) zostaje ona ich koordynatorem. W ramach wykonywanego przez nią zadania wszyscy członkowie grupy powinni dostosować się do jej poleceń. Funkcję Shtabowego może otrzymać zarówno Shperacz jak i Starszy Shperacz. Shperacz Honorowy Jest to osoba, która w momencie przyjęcia do grupy spełnia wszystkie wymagania odnośnie pełnoprawnego Shperacza za wyjątkiem stażu. Shperaczami Honorowymi mogą zostać np. członkowie innych grup chcący dołączyć do frakcji. Członkowie frakcji: Augustus, Danuta-Wanda, Diodak, Dzikus, Endriu, Ganz-Graff, Góra, Habanero, Hothsek, Husar, Ilsa, Janosz, Jos, Kalm, Kowal, Kociak, Krzesiu, Mike, Mysha, Moria, Morri, Morq, Panzerglas, Pato, Proxy, Radzu, Remek, Sosin, S.Z.R.O.T, Sierżant, Smoq, Śledź, Vaida, Yogi, Zexu. Ciekawostki - Obozem Shperaczy zarządza SI o imieniu GanzGraf. Do jego zadań należy pilnowanie porządku, ostrzeganie przed niebezpieczeństwami oraz awariami. Posiada własne poczucie humoru, komunikuje się przez megafon, można z nim porozmawiać w obozie Shperaczy. - Shperacze są czasem myleni przez ludzi z Cyfronami, grupy powstałej ze zbuntowanych klonów Shperaczy. - Kalendarium Shperaczy '2116' Shperacze przed porą przybyszów 2116 spodziewali się zemsty Zakonu Świętego Płomienia na mieszkańcach OldTown winnych śmierci ich wiernych. Tocząc wieloletnie wojny z Zakonem na terenach Breslau byli w stanie oszacować ich intencje. Jak się później okazało mieli rację, Zakon przybył upomnieć się o zemstę. Shperaczom pomogło Porozumienie Partynickie podpisane w 2110 r, skutkujące zawieszeniem broni. Po ataku Zakonu na miasto, nie próżnowali, szukali części do naprawy dronów oraz uczestniczyli w radzie miejskiej, mającej na celu wytyczyć linię postępowania z Zakonem. Podczas wizyty akolitek Zakonu jako nieliczni postanowili zaprosić je do obozu wykazując tym samym gest dobrej woli. Pertraktacje Hegemona i Panzerglasa w czasie wizytacji w Katedrze odbyły się poza uszami ciekawskich, dlatego nikt nie wie co zostało wynegocjowane, jednakże Zakonnicy zrezygnowali ze swoich roszczeń względem Shperaczy. Shperacze mieli także swój wątek w czasie tak zwanego incydentu na Czeskiej. Brał w nim udział jeden z ich członków - osławiony sędzia Augustus. Ze strony Shperaczy padły na niego oskarżenia o powiązania z Cyfronami lub nawet bycie jednym z nich, gdyż jego metody działania przeczyły kodeksowi Shperacza, stworzył zagrożenie dla placówki oraz samego OldTown. Zbiegł z miejskiego więzienia zanim udało się go przesłuchać a brak jakiegokolwiek kontaktu po dziś dzień upewnił wszystkich w ich podejrzeniach. W nocy jeszcze tego samego dnia ktoś zamordował Harhamę, na szczęście Shperacze jako jedni z jej twórców, byli w stanie przywrócić ją do życia. Brali także czynny udział w poszukiwaniu zaginionej latarni - Sroki. Zbudowali w tym celu silny wzmacniacz sygnału który miał zlokalizować jej czip. Wyszło na jaw, że Sroka przebywa w mieście, jednak było już za późno na ratunek. Shperacze cały czas współpracowali z Latarniami i Flying Caravans w kwestii badań nad anomalią Czerwonej Mgły. Anomalia powodowała uszkodzenia elektroniki oraz jej niszczenie, a także niebezpieczne efekty uboczne u ludzi lub nawet śmierć w niektórych przypadkach. Dzięki sojuszowi Flying Caravans i Shperaczy udało się zlokalizować jej źródło - laboratorium. Shperacze wraz z sojusznikami poprowadzili ofensywę na laboratorium dzięki czemu problem został rozwiązany. '2115 ' Rok 2115 rozpoczyna się całkiem łagodnie, IGOR wita wszystkich oraz otwiera oficjalnie Porę Przybyszów. Otwarcie jest jednak zakłócone przez wyrzucenie z baru HOM-E członków grupy Ramat przez nowy twór IGORa, Strażnika. Jest to android, wykonany z dziwnego stopu, powodującego, że Strażnik lśnił bielą w brudnym zakurzonym tłumie. Robot był w pełni kontrolowany przez IGORa. Shperacze obserwują zajście z daleka, nie mieszając się w konflikt, starają się pozostać z daleka, aby poświęcić się swoim badaniom. Następnego dnia wybierają się na małą przejażdżkę po okolicznych pustkowiach razem z kilkoma osobami z Kawalerii Berg , nie znajdując nic, wracają do miasteczka. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Ramat ponownie zaczął nękać miasteczko, żądając zniszczenia IGORa. Shperacze dowiadują się, że Ramat jest uzależniony od dziwnego surowca który daje im nadludzkie zdolności, oraz, że szukają oni tego surowca w okolicach OldTown. Wraz z Latarniami i Szarańczami postanawiają wybudować automatyczny zmechanizowany odwiert, który będzie wydobywać dla nich surowiec. Kopalnia jest skutecznie broniona przez długi czas, dzięki czemu Ramat nie dowiaduje się o kopalni i nie jest w stanie przejąć nad nią kontroli. Shperacze po skończonym wydobyciu niszczą wszelkie ślady oraz rozbierają automat. W międzyczasie w mieście, Shperacze aktywnie uczestniczą życiu Oldtown, birą udział w radach miasta, pomagają leczyć rany pacjentom w szpitalu miejskim, a shperacz Yogi odkrywa nowatorską metodę leczenia ran - lewatywę. Skuteczność tej metody potwierdza do dzisiaj wielu pacjentów oraz lekarzy ze Szpitala Miejskiego, metoda jest w użyciu do dzisiaj. Shperacze odkrywają również, że elektrolit z akumulatorów po odpowiedniej obróbce da się pić, tak powstaje trunek nazywany “Elektrolitem ”. Tymczasem Ramat znowu daje się we znaki w mieście, przyjmują wiarę Zakonu Świętego Płomienia , wszczynają zamieszki podczas meczy Juggera i zostają wygnani z miasteczka. Później okazuje się, że Ramat dorwał się do banków pamięci IGORa i zamierzają je zniszczyć. Shperacze wraz z wieloma innymi frakcjami ruszyli aby negocjować z Ramatem w celu zachowania IGORa. Nie wszyscy jednak chcieli aby maszyna nadal zarządzała w mieście, więc zdecydowali się nie robić nic. Tymczasem negocjacje nie szły po myśli mieszkańców. Podczas ich trwania jakiś przypadkowy koleś strzelił przypadkiem lub nie, być może ze strachu w stronę Ramatu. Rozpoczeła się strzelanina podczas której zostało rannych wiele osób, a zginął Kruk, chemik Latarni który zawsze wspierał aktywnie miasto na różnorakie sposoby. Ramat został finalnie zniszczony ale nie miało to wcale oznaczać zakończenia problemów miasta. = Październik 2115 ' = W placówce Shperaczy pod Łodzią rozpoczyna się proces tworzenia Harhamy z inicjatywy Sroki i Igora. '2114 W mieście notorycznie występują problemy z systemami obrony sterowanymi przez miejski komputer. Radzu podczas naprawy zauważa jego nietypowe zachowanie. Okazuje się, że komputer uzyskał samoświadomość. Radzu pytając się o jego imię, kiedy komputer nie wie jak odpowiedzieć, niewiele myśląc nazywa go Igorem. Nie mogąc sobie poradzić samemu z komputerem, który przestał być już maszyną i nie przyjmował poleceń wysłał do pracy z nim filozofa Augustusa i psychologa Pierestrojkę. W biegu wydarzeń okazało się, że czerwonookie potwory przychodzące nocą są produktem niejakiego Doktora który tworzył je na polecenie Khana. Uszkodzony Doktor przybywa do miasta po kłótni z Khanem. Dodatkowo godzi się przekazać swoje dane na temat Khana i czerwonookich. Informacje te zostają zgrane w bunkrze Shperaczy. W międzyczasie udało się naprawić małe działko EMP oraz skonstruować wielki paralizator. Jak się okazało czerwonookich i Khana mogło zniszczyć tylko EMP umieszczone pod miastem, wiązało się to jednak z zniszczeniem całej elektroniki w promieniu kilku kilometrów a w tym samego komputera miejskiego.Dzięki współpracy wielu frakcji, duża część sprzętu oraz zaprzyjaźnione Cyborgi ukryły się w bunkrze Shperaczy który został przerobiony na klatkę Faradaya. Jednak Komputer długo nie chciał zgodzić się na użycie EMP co było jednoznaczne z jego samobójstwem.W trakcie gdy w mieście rozpoczęła się walka z czerwonookimi oraz Khanem, komputer po długich namowach oraz podpięciu świadomości Pierestrojki zgodził się na użycie EMP. Dzięki temu doprowadził do osłabienia Khana i uszkodzenia wszystkich czerwonookich co ułatwiło ich pokonanie. Niestety uszkodzeniu uległy wszystkie drony broniące miasteczka. Sytuację tą wykorzystała część osób dokonując egzekucji na Donie Andrew. Niestety sprawcy nie zostali złapani. Kolejny raz miasteczko uniknęło zagłady a gdy mieszkańcy liczyli straty po bitwie z miejskiego głośnika dobiegł dźwięk “Witajcie, Jestem Igor” '2113' Następuje otwarcie bram miasta Newtown. Shperacze wraz z - byłymi już - mieszkańcami Schronu 801 obejmują rządy nad miastem. Osada jest całkowicie bezpieczna, pieczę nad miastem sprawuje Zautomatyzowany System Bezpieczeństwa, który kontroluje system dron. Równocześnie niedaleko Newtown rozwija się nowa osada - Sicz - która zrzesza ludzie sprzeciwiających się życiu w kontrolowanych warunkach. Ze względu na spokojne warunki panujące w mieście Shperacki pion techniczny zostaje w tajemnicy oddelegowany do demontażu pozostałej technologii z krypty 801. Krypta zostaje dosłownie rozshabrowana, Shperacze nie pozostawiają suchego kabla na ścianie. W międzyczasie do Siczy zostaje wysłany szpieg, w celu przebadania nastrojów mieszkańców Siczy. Dzięki jego przebiegłości udaje mu się dostać do straży przybocznej Khana. Z pozyskanych przez niego informacji jasno wynika, że przywódca Siczy jest cyborgiem. W międzyczasie w okolicach miasta pojawia się patrol Bękartów Berga. Jak powszechnie wiadomo przybyli po skalpy ludzi Marszałka. Dzięki Traperom dochodzi do pokojowych negocjacji. Shperacze godzą się na warunki Bergów, w tym poddają się kontroli medycznej w celu ustalenia czy nadal posiadają chipy Marszałka. Dzięki życzliwości Paleciarzy badania zostają przeprowadzone w ich placówce i potwierdzają niewinność Shperaczy. Po kilkudniowych negocjacjach z drobnymi incydentami dochodzi do zawarcia kruchego sojuszu. Dzięki pokojowi panującemu w mieście, dochodzi do podpisania umów handlowych z innymi frakcjami jak Latarnie, FC czy Water traders. Na koniec pory przybyszów okazuje się, że system totalitarny ustanowiony przez 801 jest niewydolny, klony nieprzystosowane do życia poza schronem coraz bardziej popadają w alkoholizm i narkomaństwo. Shperacze publicznie zrzekają się pełnej władzy nad miastem, gdyż mija się to z ich celami oraz ideami. W zamian ustanawiają nową radę na wzór tej panującej w Oldtown i zasiadają w jej szeregach na równi z innymi jej członkami. '2112' W związku z zażegnaniem sytuacji z Marszałkiem, oraz wypłynięciem informacji, że Shperacze działali wbrew swojej woli, Shperacze postanawiają przybyć na Oldtown w celu odbudowania utraconych relacji z sojuszniczymi frakcjami. Dzięki szybkości i skuteczności działania udaje nam się pozyskać elektroniczny mózg byłego burmistrza miasta, a dzięki temu istotne informacje na temat planów i ruchów Marszałka. Kolejną zmianą w działalności Shperaczy było pojawienie się w mieście przybyszów ze Schronu 801. Niestety pierwszego dnia prowadzenia negocjacji co do wymiany technologicznej, obóz Shperaczy zostaje zaatakowany i prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy 801 zostają porwani a następnie zabici przez jednego z przywódców ZUSU. Wieczorem tego samego dnia okazało się, że dwójka strażników ze schronu uniknęła śmierci. Dzięki ich pomocy Shperacze zdobyli lokalizację wszystkich okolicznych schronów i bunkrów. W jednym z nich Shperacze odnaleźli sejsmograf na podstawie którego określili czas w którym Oldtown może zostać zniszczone przez podziemne wyziewy, oraz odkryli położenie bezpiecznego miejsca niedotkniętego wstrząsami sejsmicznymi (obecne Oldtown). Dzięki dalszej współpracy, pozostała przy życiu dwójka przybyszów ze Schronu 801 ujawniła Shperaczom położenie G.E.C.K.a, który został użyty do budowy Newtown. Trzeciego dnia Pory Przybyszów Shperacze podczas pogrzebu świeżo wybranego burmistrza ujawniają zdobyte informacje i sugerują ewakuację. 'Sierpień 2112' Shperacze oraz klony ze Schronu 801 rozpoczynają budowę Newtown. 'Październik 2112' Na podstawie uzyskanej wiedzy oraz pozostałości technologii ze Schronu 801 Shperacze rozpoczynają pierwsze prace nad klonowaniem. '2111' Ze względu na liczne problemy wewnątrzfrakcyjne spowodowane działaniami Marszałka, Shperacze nie są w stanie zasilić placówki na OldTown. Cały wolny czas poświęcają na odkrycie metody usunięcia chipów bez śmierci pacjenta (jedną z pierwszych ofiar był Remek, który zmarł podczas operacji). W związku z zajściami wywołanymi przez Marszałka na Porę Przybyszów zostaje wysłany niewielki oddział incognito, którego zadaniem było pozyskiwanie technologii pomocnej przy odczipowaniu swoich ludzi. '2110' Kwiecień - 'Kwatera Główna postanawia wysłać w rejon miasta Nysy kolejny patrol w celu badania i eksploracji pojawiających się na tamtym terenie anomalii. Wyniki zwiadu zostają utajnione po raz kolejny. '''Maj - '''Podczas wykonywania rutynowej kontroli sprawności działania załogi naszej placówki w OldTown grupa Shabrowniczek odbiła z rąk raidersów dowódcę patrolu - Szperacza Morqa. '''Czerwiec - '''Do Postnania na Wielki Wyścig przybywa grupa Shperaczy. Wraz z Taksiarzami spisują ostatnie ustalenia dotyczące odbudowy autostrady pomiędzy Postnaniem a Boatcity. Autostrada jest w pełni zabezpieczona i przejezdna. Następuje zawarcie trwałej umowy handlowej miedzy oboma miastami i frakcjami. W obydwu miastach zostają utworzone stałe placówki dyplomatyczno-handlowe naszych frakcji ze stałą obsadą. W trakcie wyścigów podczas jednego z patroli grupa Shperaczy zostaje ostrzelana "prawdopodobnie" przez oddział BOB. Po niedługim czasie oddział Kawalerii Berg również zostaje ostrzelany przez tą frakcję, co ma znaczący wpływ na pogorszenie stosunków między nimi. Dodatkowo na terenie Postnania dochodzi do pierwszych rozmów pomiędzy Zakonem a Shperaczami w sprawie paktu o nieagresji. Nie zostają ustalone szczegóły gdyż wysłannik Zakonu ginie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Shperacze nie są zamieszani w tą sytuacje gdyż w trakcie zajścia znajdowali się poza terenem miasteczka. Podczas powrotu z Postnania naszej delegacji dochodzi do napadu na jej konwój (sprawcy napadu nie zostali ustaleni do chwili obecnej, choć podejrzewa się siły IV RP). W trakcie zdarzenia dochodzi do zaginięcia Panzerglasa. Na szczęście zostaje on odnaleziony po tygodniu w okolicach Łodzi. Jest wycieńczony, lecz jego zdrowiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. '''Czerwiec/Lipiec - '''Udaje się nam namierzyć sygnał satelitarny nieznanego pochodzenia jednak by uzyskać leprze parametry odbioru musimy podjąć próbę kontaktu z placówki bardziej wysuniętej na północny-zachód. Wybór pada na OldTown. '''Lipiec - '''Placówka w OldTown otrzymuje polecenie podjęcia próby nawiązania kontaktu z namierzonym na początku miesiąca przez naszą frakcję satelitą. Nawiązaliśmy współpracę z miejscową biblioteką dzięki czemu udaje nam się uzyskać dostęp do zawartej w niej wiedzy i zdobyć wiele interesujących informacji. Dzięki podjętym działaniom i porozumieniu handlowemu między Shperaczami a NATO Infantry znanemu pod nazwą „Psy za Kobiety - Technologia za Wiedzę” udaje się namierzyć satelitę i wymienić z nim podstawowe pakiety danych. Dalsze działania w tym zakresie na razie zostają objęte tajemnicą. Podczas przeprowadzenia tej operacji nieuzgodnione działania Kwatermistrza Panzerglasa doprowadzają do nieporozumień wewnątrz dowództwa placówki oraz zarysowania pierwszych podziałów wewnątrz frakcji. Podejmujemy wstępne negocjacje z Zakonem Świętego Płomienia mające na celu doprowadzenie do zawieszenia broni w OldTown między naszymi frakcjami a w dalszej perspektywie stały pokój. Pod wpływem działań Kwatermistrza negocjujące strony zmieniają ostateczny charakter porozumienia i za cel główny stawiają sobie przejęcie władzy w miasteczku. W tym czasie w pobliżu OldTown zostają odkryte niespotykane do tej pory w tym rejonie anomalie. Część naszych ludzi zostaje oddelegowana do ich zbadania. Podczas ich nieobecności Kwatermistrz Panzerglas wraz ze wspierającymi go Shperaczami i w porozumieniu z Zakonem Świętego Płomienia, Spartan Commando oraz Watachą doprowadzają do przewrotu w miasteczku. Zostaje przeprowadzony bezpardonowy atak na stacjonujący w OldTown Szwadron Kawalerii Berg, który praktycznie zostaje unicestwiony. Zaniepokojeni wzmożoną akcją propagandową prowadzoną przez Marszałka IV RP oraz podjętymi przez Kwatermistrza Panzergalsa działaniami mającymi na celu zaczipowanie jak największej ilości mieszkańców miasteczka zakonnicy dochodzą do porozumienia z członkami Bob wymierzonego przeciwko Shperaczom. Powracający z badania anomalii oddział Shperaczy orientując się w zmianie sytuacji, jaka zaszła w miasteczku i podejmuje decyzje o likwidacji placówki oraz natychmiastowej ewakuacji w kierunku Postnania. Część Szperaczy zaczipowna przez Kwatermistrza odłącza się od konwoju i udaje w nieznanym kierunku. Z później uzyskanych informacji dowiadujemy się że przystali oni do armii Marszałka i wkroczyli tryumfalnie do OldTown nie napotykając praktycznie żadnego oporu. '2109 Rozbudowa placówki w OldTown. Napływ nowych Shabrowników i wzmocnienie siły ogniowej. Ze względu na bierną postawę Zakonu Świętego Płomienia oraz zmianę jego polityki zewnętrznej zostaje zmniejszone zagrożenie konfliktem zbrojnym. Brak otwartych starć oraz innych incydentów prowadzących do zaognienia sytuacji. Pomimo widocznych postępów nie dochodzi do żadnego porozumienia między stronami, lecz jedynie do zawieszenia broni. Placówka w OldTown w dalszym ciągu pozostaje w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Dzięki sprawnemu działaniu i poświęceniu nowych członków Frakcji, w pobliżu miasteczka, odnaleziono i odbito z rąk Raiderów elektroniczną jednostkę dowódczą o nazwie Mózg Bojowy „Garda”. Po przeprogramowaniu został on przydzielony do wyposażenia placówki i dzięki swemu unikalnemu wyposażeniu pełni w niej służbę jako wysokiej klasy urządzenie zwiadowcze. - Wrocław. Wciąż powiększa się zasięg naszych wpływów w okolicach Wolnego Miasta Wrocławia. Dzięki współpracy z miejscowymi potentatami wchodzimy w skład Federacji Kopalnianej i dzięki zasobom naszego zaplecza technologicznego uruchamiamy placówkę wydobywczą w okolicach miasteczka zwanego „Helldorado”. Niestety nieustające utarczki między zwalczającymi się organizacjami Łowców Mutantów i Paco del Locos doprowadzają do zdetonowania odnalezionego w pobliżu miasteczka ładunku wybuchowego dużej mocy. W konsekwencji większa cześć zabudowań zostaje zniszczona a miasteczko popada w kompletną ruinę. - Szczecin. Założenie placówki szkoleniowo-rozpoznawczej pozwalającej na zwiększenie możliwości operacyjnych w rejonie miasta Szczecin i placówki w OldTown. Październik -''' Frakcja Shperaczy postanawia wysłać w rejon miasta Nysy zwiad w celu sprawdzenia czy informacje o pojawianiu się na tamtym terenie niezwykłych anomalii pilnowanych przez silny garnizon wojskowy są prawdziwe. Wyniki zwiadu pozostają utajnione. '''2108 Mediacja Bractwa Piwnego prowadzi do wyznaczenia stref wpływów miedzy Shperaczmi, BoB i Zakonem oraz tymczasowego zawieszenia broni. Shperacze, Boby tudzież inni kontrolują w sumie 1/3 miasta, Zakon około 50%, reszta to ziemia niczyja, na której dochodzi do różnych starć i wojny podjazdowej tudzież wymiany handlowej. Jedna z grup ekspedycyjnych przybywa do OldTown podczas Pory Przybyszów. Owocuje to nawiązaniem nowych umów oraz paktów handlowych i sojuszy a także otwartym starciem z Z.Ś.P. 'Historia Shperaczy przed przybyciem na swoją pierwszą Porę Przybyszów' 2083 r. - w zgliszczach Boat City (dawnej Łodzi) zaludnionego przez rzeszę ocalałych z pogromu straceńców zaczynają powstawać pierwsze zalążki struktur organizacyjnych. Powstają gangi, wspólnoty i komuny operujące wśród ruin wypalonego miasta, gromadzące wszelkie potrzebne do przetrwania surowce, materiały i sprzęt. Powstaje też organ złożony z przedstawicieli kilku frakcji cieszących się największym prestiżem, pełni on funkcję arbitralną między większością grup oraz kontroluje pokaźną część miasta. Organ ten został szumnie nazywany Radą Miejską. 2089 r. – „kryzys ekonomiczny” oraz wyczerpanie surowców powodują falę przemocy przelewającą się przez Boat City. Rada Miasta rozpada się i wybucha wojna domowa. Powstaje organizacja skupiająca najbardziej agresywne gangi łowców niewolników i stalkerów. Tylko największe skupiska ludności na terenie miasta miały szansę się obronić, mniejsze z nich padają łupem bandytów, są grabione i rozpraszane lub wybijane do nogi. 2090 r. – sytuacja wciąż jest napięta, choć strefy wpływów na terenie miasta zostały jasno określone. W wyniku sporów miedzy członkami ocalałych społeczności oraz stałego zagrożenia część ludności Boat City postanawia opuścić miasto. Kolumna uchodźców wyrusza na południe. Po miesiącu liczba uchodźców z Boat City zmniejszyła się do jednej trzeciej i ciągle maleje. Cześć pozostaje w opuszczonych miejscowościach napotkanych na trasie marszu, cześć ginie podczas wędrówki. Podczas jednego z rutynowych patroli grupa zwiadowcza odnajduje wrak rządowego helikoptera oraz mapy z lokalizacją tajnej Jednostki 90-210. Większością głosów ocaleni decydują o jej odnalezieniu i spenetrowaniu. Po trzech tygodniach operacja zostaje ukończona pełnym sukcesem. Uchodźcy decydują się na założenie swojej siedziby i głównej bazy wypadowej na terenie odkrytego kompleksu. 2091 r. - 2095 r. – trwa rozbudowa i umacnianie nowej siedziby. W szeregach frakcji wykształcają się wyspecjalizowane grupy poszukiwaczy nazywane Shperaczami. Ich zadaniem jest penetrowanie okolicy oraz dokonywanie różnorakich akcji wypadowych w poszukiwaniu przydatnego sprzętu. W wyniku zmian demograficznych wiedza na temat wszelkich technologii powoli zostaje skupiona w ręku najstarszych członków frakcji. Wykształca się kasta Techników potrafiących zastosować posiadaną wiedzę w praktyce. Powstaje zalążek nowej religii. System rządów wewnątrz frakcji przyjmuje kształt technokracji. 2096 r. – 2107 r. – rozwój Organizacji Szperaczy; do najważniejszych miast i centrów ludności rozsyłani zostają specjalne grupy emisariuszy w celu zbierania informacji oraz nawiązania kontaktów handlowo-dyplomatycznych. Nazwa Szperacze jest już używana odnośnie do wszystkich członków frakcji niezależnie od statusu. 2099 r. - Część członków kasty Techników przyjmuje miano Technokapłanów ich zadaniem jest szerzenie wśród członków frakcji, gromadzenie i strzeżenie wiedzy na temat wszelkich technologii i urządzeń. Kult Techniki zyskuje nową formę i powstaje jako w pełni ukształtowana religia. 2100 r. - Zostaje spisana Święta Księga nazywana Instrukcją Obsługi lub Wielkim Schematem. 2102 r. - Następuje wznowienie kontaktów oraz ustanowienie stałej sieci połączeń z ocalałą ludnością pozostająca na terenie w Boat City. Sytuacja w mieście jest w miarę stabilna jednak poza jego terytorium ciągle dochodzi do otwartych starć. Shperacze postanawiają wesprzeć mieszkańców miasta w walce z gangami. Zakładają w Boat City stałą siedzibę handlowo-dyplomatyczną i szybko zdobywają ogromne wpływy w mieście. 2103 r. - Założenie przez Shperaczy placówki w Festung Breslau gdzie większa część miasta znajduje się pod kontrolą Zakonu Świętego Płomienia. Tamtejsza komórka oprócz działalności handlowo-dyplomatycznej aktywnie wypełnia również zadania obserwacyjne i wywiadowcze. Dochodzi też do pierwszego kontaktu z Reaversami, początkowo przyjazne stosunki polegające na handlu i wymianie informacji szybko przechodzą w otwarty konflikt. Reaversi wchodzą w przymierze z Rajdersami i prowadzą ciągłe ataki na nasze karawany. Łupem pierwszych staje się technologia, łupem drugich ludność i brzęcząca moneta. 2104 r. - Dochodzi do pierwszych kontaktów z Piwnym Bractwem na terenie Boat City i Festung Bresłau. Placówka we Wrocławiu śle alarmujące meldunki o agresywnej postawie Zakonu Świętego Płomienia. Dochodzi do otwartych starć, dzięki pomocy autochtonów, z których nieliczni przystępują do naszej organizacji udaję się wyprzeć zakonników z terenu miasta. 2105 r. - Powstaje Placówka Wydobywcza w Polkowicach. Shperacze przy pomocy lokalnej ludności uruchamiają kilka niezawalonych jeszcze kopalń i rozpoczynają wydobycie (głownie miedzi). Surowiec jest transportowany szlakami przy pomocy karawan do Łodzi i Wrocławia. 2106 r. - Założenie Głównej Placówki Badawczej w Gliwicach. Jej celem jest odtwarzanie technologii pozostawionych przez naszych przodków z przed Wielkiej Wojny. Tu tworzy się, rozwija i produkuje najnowsze osiągnięcia naszej techniki. 2107 r. - Członkowie Zakonu ponownie pojawiają się na terenie Festung Breslau. Zmiana ich taktyki powoduje również zmianę nastawienie miejscowej ludności, która początkowo niechętnie patrząc na powrót wyznawców Świętego Płomienia coraz przychylniej zwraca się ku jego religii. Kolejny konflikt stoi na krawędzi wybuchu. Kategoria:Frakcje